


Abracadabra

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Play, BtVS S4, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Abracadabra and Supercalifragilistic were such powerful words? What happens when Willow says them, and Buffy needs to ask Spike for help to reverse what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

Spike smirked when a dazed Buffy stumbled into the bathroom. She plopped down on the toilet seat, and she stared off into space. After a few minutes of watching the dumbstruck Slayer, the vampire was unable to keep his mouth quiet. "What's got your knickers in a bind, Slayer?"

Buffy blinked once, and then she focused on the prisoner. She said very softly, "Did you know that abracadabra and supercalifragalistic are real magic words?" She paused while Spike shook his head negatively. "Well, they are. Really powerful magical words."

"What the hell happened, Slayer?" Spike found himself asking. He knew something had caused his Slayer to be acting the way she was. Spike was surprised about the amount of worry he felt for his mortal enemy.

Buffy stared at Spike. She was confused by the look of concern he had on his face. Buffy nibbled her lip, and then she sighed before she started her explanation. "We were out in the courtyard, and Willow and Giles was fighting over magic. He was telling her she needs to get some discipline."

"Girl is scary powerful, luv," Spike agreed with Giles' assessment of the red haired witch. He rattled the chains as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. "Just look at what she did to all of us last week."

"I know. I know." Buffy scrunched her face up, and she shook her head. "Anyway Willow said something like "Sure magic's complicated, but it's not like abracadabra and supercalifragalistic are real magical words." She paused for dramatic effect. "The next thing I know I'm looking at a goat and a pig." Buffy dropped her head into her hands.

Spike began to laugh. This was just too much. He continued to guffaw until the Slayer reached over and smacked him on the arm. Spike was surprised when he realized she hadn't hit him very hard; more like a lover's tap than anything else. "Don't hit, pet. You have to admit it's downright hilarious."

"Maybe." Buffy allowed that to be her only admittance that the situation was beyond comical. "If I unchain you, can you find that reversal spell again? I called Anya, and she's gonna hit the magic shop for that Tagas root."

"What do I get for my help?" Spike leered at the Slayer. He heard her heartbeat ratchet up a notch, and he wondered what exactly she was thinking. Spike knew exactly what he wanted from the Slayer. He wanted to wallow in Buffy taste, again. Regardless of what he said in front of her friends and the Watcher, the vampire had savored the memory of how the Slayer had felt pressed against his body. When the red haired witch never approached him with the forgetting spell, Spike's hopes rose that maybe the Slayer didn't want to forget their engagement either.

"What do you want?" Buffy sighed. She had expected the vampire to ask for better blood, or no more chains, or to be let go entirely. So, his request came as a total shock.

"I want my wedding night with my blushing Slayer bride," Spike answered huskily. He smirked when the Slayer blushed, but when he realized she was actually giving his idea a lot of thought he was shocked. Spike's hopes rose even further when he noticed that none of the emotions that crossed her face was the disgust he thought she would feel. The seconds felt like hours to the master vampire before the Slayer nodded her assent. Spike rattled the chains to hurry the Slayer along.

Buffy realized what she had agreed to, and for some reason it didn't wig her out as much as she thought it would. While she hurried into Giles' living room to check on goat!Giles and pig!Willow, and to get the key to the vampire's chains, she thought about how just the night before she had compared Riley to Spike. Buffy had felt bad about measuring a human's qualities against that of a supernatural being, but she found she just couldn't help herself. She noticed that the animals, that were her friend and Watcher, were doing fine, and she grabbed the padlock key off the table.

Spike hadn't anticipated that Buffy would agree with his request for shagging. He had fully expected a pop in the nose and a name calling session before she made him request something else. _Well, this is just ... neat,_ the vampire thought to himself. He smirked at the Slayer when she came into the bathroom, and she knelt beside the tub to unlock the padlock.

"You think we can sneak the chains out?" Buffy whispered without raising her head from her task. She could feel the heat rising on her face from her blush. She didn't think she could tell Spike about the naughty fantasies she'd been having about him and chains, but she was sure she could show him.

Spike hummed a little, and he teased, "Wicked Slayer. Have you been having naughty fantasies about chains and the Big Bad?" He paused when he heard her heartbeat rise. The vampire's nostrils flared when he smelled her increased arousal. "But who're you dreamin' is in the chains, pet? You or me?"

Buffy's answer was interrupted by uproarious animal sounds and the shrieks of one human female from the living room. She turned wide eyes to Spike's before she jumped to her feet. Buffy held her hand out to help the vampire out of the tub. The pair rushed out of the bathroom only to find Anya standing on a dining room chair pointing at a bunny that was biting the pig on the snout. Pig!Willow squealed and took off scampering around the apartment with goat!Giles and now a rabbit!Xander on her heels.

"Xander's a bunny," Anya shrieked from her spot on the chair, "First he's a demon magnet, and now he's a bunny!" She paused for a minute to stare at the now giggling Slayer and the chuckling master vampire. "This is Willow's fault, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Buffy stammered between giggles. Anya looked so much like a stereotypical woman holding her skirt up, stomping her feet and screaming about a mouse, or in this case a bunny, that Buffy couldn't stop the laughter from breaking through. She gripped Spike's arm with both of her hands, and she buried her face in his upper arm while she tried to muffle her snickers.

Spike glanced down at the Slayer. That she touched him of her own free will and in front of a Scooby, albeit a fringe Scooby, made the vampire's heart swell. He turned his attention to the girl standing on the chair, and he chuckled. "Slayer told me that Red and the Watcher were arguin' over magic. Red said a couple of words and the next thing Buffy knows she's lookin' at a goat 'n a pig."

Buffy nodded her head the vampire's arm while she slid her hands down to capture his hand. "Did you get the Tagas Root, Anya?" She spoke into the cool skin of Spike's arm. Buffy was finally able to get control of her laughter, and she peeked at Anya.

"Yes, I did. Mr Bogarty was very unhappy, though," Anya informed the Slayer. "It seems last week that a young lady came in asking for some. So, he ordered extra." She paused to look at the blond couple. "Why are you holding Spike's hand? Did Willow make you two think you're engaged again?"

Buffy blushed, but didn't let go of Spike's hand. In fact, she gripped it a bit tighter. "The general reversal spell Spike found last week had Tagas root in it. I thought we could use it to reverse what Willow did this time." The Slayer decided to ignore the hand holding and engagement questions entirely, and she turned her attention to Spike. "Do you remember which book that was in?"

"Sure, luv," Spike responded before he reluctantly pulled away from Buffy. He easily found the book with the reversal spell. In a manner of minutes Buffy, Anya and he were doing the incantation.

There was a puff of smoke, and the transformed Willow, Giles and Xander were once again human. Giles was on his hands and knees facing Willow who was also on her hands and knees. Xander was sitting on top of Giles like he was riding a bronco bull. The three of them began shouting at each other. Their voices continued to rise, until the Slayer, the vampire and the ex-vengeance demon had to cover their ears. Finally Spike put his fingers in his mouth, and he produced a loud, high-pitched whistle.

Xander hopped off of Giles' back, and he noticed something. "What is he doing out of his chains?" he squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other before Buffy answered Xander's question, "Well, Giles wants Spike out of the house for when his girlfriend comes. So, I'm taking him to mom's." She grabbed Spike's arm, and she dragged him away to one of the chairs. She plopped him down, and shook her finger in front of his face. Buffy very dramatically said, "You'll treat my mom's house with respect. Do you hear me, Spike?"

Spike chuckled to himself. He knew the Slayer was making a show for the Scoobies' sake. "Sure, pet. I like your mum."

"What?" Giles and Xander shouted at the same time.

"I'll take the chains," Buffy said thoughtfully. She couldn't believe she came up with a reason for the chains so fast. "There are hooks drilled in the basement. Everything will be peachy keen." Buffy was quite proud of her quick thinking.

"Buffy, your mother is away. How do expect to invite him in since you technically don't live there?" Giles asked.

"Oh, I invited him when I still lived there, Giles!" Buffy announced. She grinned at Spike who had a slightly shocked look on his face.

"You did what?" Xander yelled, "You invited Spike into your house? Are you stupid?" Xander rapidly backpedaled when he saw the looks on the faces of both the Slayer and the vampire. The expression on his girlfriend's face wasn't much nicer.

"Maybe I am. I believed you when you told me that Willow said to kick Angel's ass, didn't I?" Buffy turned to Spike, and she spoke quietly to him. "Could you get your chains and coat, please? I think I'm ready to go now."

The others watched as the vampire went to do what the Slayer asked without his usual snarky attitude. They were even more surprised that when he came back he helped Buffy on with her coat. Spike and Buffy were almost out the door when a quiet question stopped them.

"Buffy, when did you give Spike the invite to your house?" Willow asked nervously. She was still a little disorientated from the transformation she had accidentally made happen.

"About thirty minutes before Xander made his little comment about kicking Angel's ass," Buffy replied while she continued out of the apartment. She left more questions than answers in her wake, and at that moment she really didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy unlocked the front door to her mother's house, and she stepped inside. She flipped on the light in the foyer. Then, she realized that Spike had stopped just outside the door, and he was holding his hand up as if he was trying to feel the barrier. "I didn't lie, Spike. You still have your invite," Buffy informed the vampire in a soft voice. She turned to drop the chains and manacles in the corner of the foyer. So, she missed the look of wonder that crossed the vampire's face.

"Didn't expect that, luv," Spike said in awe, "Thought for sure you'd revoke m' invitation after my last little visit." He stepped into the foyer, and he closed the door behind him. The vampire took off his duster.

Buffy stepped closer to Spike, and she took his duster. She hung it up on the coat rack in the corner of the foyer. Then, she took off her jacket, and she hung it next to Spike's duster. Buffy turned to the vampire. She nervously licked her lips, unable to decide what to do next. The decision was taken out of her hands when Spike stepped closer to her, and he lifted her chin with his fingers. The next thing Buffy knew, Spike pressed his soft, cool lips to hers, and she groaned low in her throat.

Spike heard the Slayer's guttural moan, and he answered it with one of his own. He cradled her face in his hands while he plundered Buffy's lips. They were soft, warm and pliable under his expert care. Spike slowly began to back Buffy up into the living room. His lips never left hers as he maneuvered them both to where he could sit on the couch, and he pulled her down to straddle his lap.

Buffy put one leg on either side of Spike, and she nestled herself close to his body. His hands ghosted along her neck, across her shoulders, and down her back to where they settled on her hips. She gasped at how possessive his hold was, and this allowed the vampire to deepen their kiss. Buffy's hands fluttered between their bodies until finally she laid them flat against his pecs. She inched them upwards until she had her fingers tangled in his hair.

A loud banging on the door interrupted the kissing couple. They broke apart panting while they leaned their foreheads together. "Who the bloody hell is that?" Spike snarled.

"Open up, Buffy. It's Xander!"

"If we pretend we're not here will he go away, pet?" Spike asked. His twinkling blue eyes stared into her wide green ones.

"No," Buffy whispered, "He has a key." She reluctantly rose from Spike's lap, and she chewed on her lower lip as she watched him while he arched his hips to adjust himself. Buffy's eyes rose from his lap to his lust filled eyes. She whirled around, and she stomped to the front door, which she flung open. "What do you want, Xander?"

Xander blinked at the harsh tone of voice that Buffy had used. He attempted to barge his way into the Summers' house, but he was blocked by Buffy. He was further detained by Anya who grabbed the back of his shirt. "You're here alone with Captain Peroxide. What do you think I want?" Xander practically yelled at Buffy.

"Number one, Xander, I can handle myself." Buffy put up her hand, and she began counting off fingers. "Number two, Spike has the chip. Number three, it's none of your business that I'm alone with Spike. I've been alone with him before. Number four, if one of the neighbors calls the cops because of your yelling, my mom will skin you alive."

"I told him to leave you alone, Buffy." Anya glanced over Buffy's shoulder to where Spike was leaning against the living room door jam. "I told him you and Spike could manage your own orgasms, but for some reason he went all ballistic on me." She tilted her head, and her eyes twinkled with glee. "Xander never told me he was a voyeur."

"Anya," Xander sputtered. His eyes lit upon the smirking vampire standing behind Buffy. "Why the hell is he not in chains yet?" He lunged towards Spike, but Anya still had a hold of his shirt collar.

"You know, Xander. I wish Anya was still a vengeance demon because then I would wish that you could see how your words and actions hurt those you claim to love." Buffy exclaimed. She pushed Xander back towards Anya. Her eyes opened wide when the words 'Wish granted' sounded through the air. Buffy glanced around quickly, but she didn't see anything. She felt Spike come up behind her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Anya's face transformed to a demonic visage, and she echoed the words, "Wish granted."

Xander stiffened in his tracks, and he appeared to be watching something only he could see. He twitched and moaned as his mind led him through the twisted passages of Buffy's vengeance wish.

"Uh oh," Buffy whispered. "I think I made a boo boo. How long will it last, Anya?" She chewed on her lip while she thought about how grumpy this was going to make Giles. The man had been so uptight since losing his job as librarian. Was it really her fault the school got blown up? No, it was the Mayor's fault. Buffy's lip suddenly stuck out in a cute little pout.

"It appears it'll take a few hours," Anya announced. She peered at the dark haired young man. "Right now he is reliving when he was possessed by a hyena and tried to rape you."

Buffy paled when she remembered the same event. She was broken out of her slight stupor when she heard Spike growl in her ear. Buffy gripped his hands, and she turned to stare at his face. When his eyes bled demon yellow, she felt the sudden need to reassure the vampire before he decided punching Xander was worth the headache. "It was before you came to Sunnydale, Spike. There's no need to be jealous."

"Not jealous, pet," Spike growled. "'m just bloody furious that someone who calls himself your friend would do such a thing to you."

"Giles agreed when Xander said he couldn't remember his actions while under the possession," Buffy whispered sadly. "That hurt a lot. I love them both, as father and brother, but sometimes they forget that I'm not just the Slayer." She leaned the side of her head against Spike's.

"You better get Harris out of here, demon-girl, before I decide that punching him is worth it," Spike snarled. He pulled Buffy backwards into the house, and before Anya could say goodbye he slammed the door in her face. Spike twirled Buffy around to trap her between his body and the door. He braced his forearms on either side of her head. Spike stared into her hazel eyes while he tried to figure out his chaotic thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Buffy. Somewhere between showing up at the Watcher's on Thanksgiving and the end of their enforced engagement, his feelings towards the Slayer had changed.

Buffy watched the emotions cross Spike's face. She understood without words what he was feeling. Buffy didn't want to hurt this vampire. She hadn't really wanted to since their truce to take down Angelus. That's why his attack when he had the Gem of Amara had surprised and hurt her as badly as it had. Buffy cupped Spike's face in her hands, and she whispered his name.

Spike tilted his head, and he covered Buffy's lips with his own. He nibbled the full softness of her bottom lip while gently flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Spike was rewarded with a gasp from the Slayer, and he took advantage of her slightly parted lips to slip his tongue inside the warm caverrn of her mouth.

Buffy pulled Spike's lips away from hers ever so slightly so she could whisper against them. "Upstairs, bedroom, bring the chains."

Spike's eyes speckled demon gold at the words, but he had to be sure this was what Buffy really wanted. He had a feeling that the events to come would change their lives forever. "I won't hurt you, luv. If you let me in, I won't leave." He paused for a moment. "I want you to be sure about this, Buffy. No half way measures because you deserve better."

Buffy studied Spike's face while she considered his words and sincerity. If there was one thing that she definitely knew about Spike, it was that he didn't lie about things. In fact he was uncanny and brutally blunt in his truths. Before Buffy could respond Spike continued to speak.

"I won't abandon you, luv. It's not what I do." Spike tangled his hands in Buffy's hair. "'m a forever kinda bloke. I won't use you, and 'll have your back." He leaned in close so he could whisper in the Slayer's ear. "All I want you to do is accept me as I am and accept this all like the gift that it's meant to be." Spike kissed her jaw line just in front of her ear.

Buffy smiled beautifully, and she sighed. "Forever sounds just about right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the darkened hallway Buffy stared at the naked vampire sprawled on her bed. His pale skin gleamed in the candlelight. Buffy licked suddenly dry lips as she examined the perfectly sculpted body in front of her. His pecs and abs reminded the Slayer of some of the statues her mother had insisted they go view while they still lived in Los Angeles. The vampire's legs were smooth and sleek but still wholly masculine. However it was his cock, surrounded by dark brown hair, which really caught Buffy's attention. She had never seen one in person, just in a magazine that Cordelia, Willow and she had giggled over back before Cordelia had broken up with Xander.

Spike knew that Buffy was staring at him, and the perusal of his body was arousing her. He could smell the juices that flowed from her body. His cock twitched and hardened under her hidden gaze. He was unable to stop himself from stroking his aching member. Spike smiled to himself when he smelled the Slayer's arousal increase, and the vampire decided to put on a show for his girl. He tightened his fist while he stroked his cock.

Buffy's breath hitched in her throat as she watched her beautiful vampire show off for her. The play of the muscles under Spike's pale skin made Buffy want to go into the bedroom to lick each and every dip and curve of his flesh. However, she was rooted in her spot while she watched the glide of his hand and the clenching of his jaw while he brought himself closer and closer to release.

"Oh God. Buffy," Spike gritted out from between clenched teeth. He felt his balls tighten against his body signaling his orgasm. Spike could practically feel her eyes studying his body, and he could hear her breath hitch in her throat while she watched him. He gritted his teeth, threw back his head, and he continued to stroke himself as he shot his cum all over his belly and chest.

Buffy whimpered in her throat while she watched as Spike's seed spurted all over his stomach and chest in thick ropy jets. She knew she had to taste him, cum and all. It was something that had never occurred to her with her other lovers. Spike apparently brought out the inner vixen in her. As she strutted into the room, she removed her shirt in one smooth gesture. Her bra, jeans and panties soon followed. Buffy neared the bed where she dropped to her knees, and she watched Spike's face when she stuck her pink little tongue out. Then, she started to lick him clean.

Spike shuddered from the feel of Buffy's hot, moist tongue where it caressed his cool skin. Her submissive pose beside the bed caused his flagging hard on to re-engorge itself. He groaned when, while sucking and nipping on his nipples, her breasts rubbed against his cock. Spike reached down to tweak her nipples before pushing the soft mounds around his shaft.

Buffy noticed that Spike's eyes flashed yellow when he encircled his cock with her breasts. So, she looked down to see what had caused such a visceral reaction from the blond vampire. Buffy's breath caught in her throat at the sight of his pale hands and dick against the golden hue of her skin. She could feel twinges of arousal shoot through her body. Buffy gripped his knees tightly while the contrast of their skin tones pushed everything else from her mind.

Spike watched Buffy's face as she watched his cock glide between her breasts. He felt himself swell when she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, and he swallowed a groan at the erotic sight. Hazel eyes met blue when she suddenly looked up to study his face. Spike tweaked Buffy's nipples harder. He smirked when her eyes drifted shut, and her face went slack with pleasure.

Buffy had a fleeting memory of something she and Willow had giggled over years before while still in high school. One of the books that Giles kept locked away had been all about vampire anatomy and one of the little facts was that a male vampire's sex organ changed when in game face. Buffy reached one hand up to brush Spike's forehead, and she whispered, "Change."

Spike raised an eyebrow before letting his demonic visage shift forward. He purred when Buffy caressed his ridges, and her fingers brushed down the curve of his cheekbone. When he heard the Slayer gasp, he looked down to find her gaze fixated on the engorged cock between her breasts. The head was enlarged, maroon in color and weeping with need. Spike's body jerked with an overload of senses when Buffy simultaneously nicked a finger on one of his fangs and leaned over to take the head of his cock into her hot, wet mouth.

Buffy mewled in pleasure at the taste of the vampire's pre-cum. It tasted better than she had ever imagined; cool and salty, yet creamy, too. When he sucked on her wounded finger, Buffy could feel the jolt of her blood leaving her body all the way down to her aching clit. _If that's what sucking on my finger does to me. I can't wait until I feel his fangs in my neck._ Buffy gave a hard suck to the hardened shaft between her lips, and she swallowed his cool spendings.

Spike fell back onto his elbows when he started to come, and he pushed his cock deeper into Buffy's hot, wet mouth. He was amazed when she sucked down all he had to offer. He knew she wasn't that experienced, but her enthusiasm and natural sensuality shined through all of her actions. He couldn't wait to see what she did when she had him in the chains, bound and ready to fulfill her every whim.

"Mm, that was spectacular, baby." Buffy rose to her feet. "My turn now." She looked down at the vampire with a certain amount of trepidation. Buffy had read about, but never experienced, oral sex before. The thought of Spike's rough demon tongue on her overheated sex increased her arousal tenfold.

Spike sat up, and he settled his large hands over Buffy's hips. He splayed his fingers over her pert ass while he pulled the Slayer towards him. When Buffy stood between his legs, her hands clutched his shoulders, and he growled, "Kiss me, luv."

Buffy leaned down to press her lips to Spike's, unmindful of his fangs. She whimpered when he moved on hand just enough to press his thumb against her clit. Buffy threaded her fingers through the vampire's short bleached curls. Her knees trembled when Spike started to caress the needy little nubbin that his thumb was pressed against. She pulled away from his lips, and she pressed his face into her breasts. Buffy's head fell back while her breath came in gasps, and her skin felt like it was on fire.

Spike inhaled the Slayer's scent. His tongue darted out to taste her skin. _I remember this. The taste of Buffy. Vanilla, power, Slayer, sweetness. All girl. My girl._ The vampire growled the last little bit into her flesh. He slipped off the bed onto his knees with his tongue making a path down her abdomen to her curly pubic hair where the scent of her arousal was almost overwhelming to the vampire. Spike used his hands to spread her thighs, and he buried his face in her sopping pussy.

Buffy squeaked when Spike's tongue curled around her clit. The roughness of the flexible appendage did more for her than any of the small shiny toys she had experimented with in the past, except maybe that one... She bit her lip for a second before she bent over to open the dresser drawer. She pulled the small finger vibrator out of its hiding spot, and she quickly slipped it over one of Spike's forefingers before she lost her nerve.

Spike smirked before he brought the tiny vibrator to his nose. His enhanced sense of smell told him that Buffy's juices permeated the latex. He drawled huskily, "What a naughty little Slayer. Sneaking in here to diddle yourself. Were you thinking about me or that college boy that's been sniffing around you?" The last words came out in a possessive growl.

Buffy shivered when Spike slid his vibrator covered finger into her aching pussy. Her reply came out throaty and needy, "You, Spike. Only you." Buffy's head fell back, and she tunneled her fingers into Spike's hair as he returned his mouth to her clit. "It's been you for so long."

Spike pulled his face away from the Slayer's body, and when she finally tilted her head down to look at him, he asked. "How long, pet?" He arched an eyebrow when she blushed and shook her head negatively. Spike stopped the movement of his finger, and he slowly started to remove it from her tight, wet pussy. "Tell me, Slayer. How long have you been having dirty little fantasies about the Big Bad?"

Buffy whimpered in response. His finger was almost completely out of her pussy, leaving it feeling empty and throbbing. She stared down into his demon yellow eyes, and she breathed out, "Last year in the kitchen when I had you bent over the counter."

"Mmm, yeah, I smelled you, luv. 'm sure Peaches did, too." Spike grinned up at the blushing girl. "So, you've been having fantasies about me at your mercy with stake in hand?" The grin became predatory when Buffy nodded. Spike buried his face and finger in her pussy. He sucked hard on her clit, while he found and wiggled his vibrator covered finger against the sweet spot inside her velvet walls.

Buffy felt the familiar clench of muscles signaling her oncoming orgasm. She gasped for breath between mewling whimpers. As her body started to tighten around Spike's finger, she felt his finger be removed. Before she could protest, he pulled her down to his lap and filled her with something bigger and harder. Buffy screamed in pleasure when she felt his cock slide into her pussy. Her gasps became louder and more needy sounding as she began to ride him. Buffy tensed for a second when she felt the vibrator covered finger start to caress the puckered hole between her ass cheeks, but she relaxed as soon as Spike put his cool lips to her throbbing jugular.

Spike smiled against Buffy's neck when she kept orgasming around his shaft. He was as close to heaven as a soulless vampire could get, and there was no way he was ever going to leave. Spike bared his fangs, and he dragged them up and down the Slayer's neck, leaving scratches in her skin. He was having a hard time concentrating, because of the heat surrounding his cock.

"Stop playing, and bite me," Buffy demanded. The fangs scraping her neck were making her hot and prickly. She wanted to feel those sharp, pointed teeth in her flesh, and she wanted to feel them now. Buffy felt the pleasure-pain of Spike's bite, and she buried her face in his neck. She screamed into his flesh, inadvertently digging her teeth into his skin. Buffy's eyes opened wide when the splash of blood filled her mouth. She had expected it to be gross and disgusting, but instead it gave her a sudden insight to the vampire buried so deeply within her body that he felt like he was an extension of her being. Buffy pulled away to question, "Mine? My vampire?"

"Yours, Slayer," Spike muttered against the chalice of her neck. "Just as you are mine. Always been mine." He felt his balls tighten against his body, and his cock erupt inside her fiery depths in response to her acknowledgement of his claim on her heart, body, and soul. After a century of loneliness, the vampire known as William the Bloody had found home in the arms of a Slayer.

The newly mated pair fell on their sides, still intimately joined, their limbs tangled together. Buffy buried her face in Spike's neck while her breathing slowly returned to normal. She hummed against his skin, and murmured, "Wow. That was just wow."

Spike chuckled, and he tightened his arms around the Slayer. "Up to another round, luv?"

"Yep," Buffy popped the 'p' sound. "You look so sexy chained up with clothes on, baby. I want to see how much sexier you are naked." So, she did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spike, get the door, please" Buffy's voice drifted in from the kitchen. "It's probably the gang." From the noise, the vampire could tell that his mate was almost done getting the munchies together for movie night with the Scoobies. He grinned to himself as the smell of buffalo wings and a blooming onion filled the air. _Bloody hell, the Slayer knows how to treat a bloke right. Too bad those other wankers that dumped her before will never know how much._ Spike smirked to himself while he headed for the front door.

Spike opened the door to find that it wasn't the Scoobies at the doorstep. The vampire arched an eyebrow in question, and he waited for the visitor to say something. He had a feeling that not saying anything would be unnerving to the human.

"Um, hi, is Buffy here?" Riley asked nervously. Ever since he had ran into Buffy during the strange bout of silence that had hit Sunnydale the week before, his every thought had been on the blond haired girl. The fact that she was the Slayer only intensified his desire to talk to her again. Riley studied the blond man who had answered the door of the house. When the man didn't say anything, the commando became more nervous than before.

"Spike, who is it?" Buffy came down the hall to stand next to Spike. She tucked her arm inside his while she looked at the man standing on the doorstep. "Oh, hi, Riley. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Riley glanced back and forth between Spike and Buffy. Her putting her arm through the other man's arm put a damper on his intentions. He glanced down at his wrist, and he noticed that the 'man' didn't have a heat signature. Riley suddenly wondered how good a Slayer could Buffy be if she didn't know her companion was a vampire. "I know we broke up, but I was wondering if we could go out for coffee or something." He gulped when a rolling growl emanated from the blond man.

"No, I don't think so, Riley," Buffy said softly. She smiled up at Spike while she rubbed his chest in a soothing manner. "I'm dating Spike now. He's everything I didn't know I wanted." Buffy hummed as she leaned into the blond's shoulder.

"But ... he's, um ... are you sure about that, Buffy?" Riley blurted out. "He's not human." He took a step back when cold cobalt blue eyes glared at him. "He's really different than you."

"Oh, I know," Buffy said dreamily. "From the moment I laid eyes on him, he's always been different, but there's something about him." She turned her attention back to Riley. "Look, Riley. I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm really not interested."

Riley continued to study the blond haired man and suddenly it dawned him who he was looking at. He announced harshly, "You're Hostile 17. We've been looking all over for him." Riley reached inside his vest to get his walkie-talkie, but found his wrist caught in what felt like a steel trap. He was surprised to find Buffy's hand around his arm.

"If you and your little gang of demon hunters sniff around my vampire again, you'll find out exactly what a pissed off Slayer looks like," Buffy growled. Her eyes narrowed, and she pushed the commando away from her.

Spike smirked while he leaned the doorjamb. "Don't mess with the Slayer's pet vamps, boy. It makes her brassed off. I learned my lesson the painful way."

"You can't keep him safe forever, Buffy," Riley muttered snarkily. "One day he'll be out alone, and we'll catch him." He glared at the blond couple, and he now wondered what he had ever seen in Buffy. It was obvious she was influenced by the evil she surrounded her with.

"You leave Spike alone," Anya spoke louder than normal. She walked up the sidewalk ahead of the other Scoobies. "He's our vampire. Go find some other hapless vamp to experiment on." Anya poked Riley in the chest. "Go ahead, Buffy, make a wish. I know you want to."

"You're right I do," Buffy announced. She returned to Spike's side where she curled her hand around the bicep of one of his arms. "But I have to word it just right, because I don't want to lose Spike." Buffy nibbled her lip while she tried to think of a proper wish.

"Why not wish for a loss of funding?" Xander asked. The little journey in his mind had made him realize that he continually tried to put Buffy on a pedestal that she didn't want or need to be on. Xander had finally overcome his infatuation with the Slayer, and he was ready to move past it to be a better member of the Scoobies. So, towards this goal he used his psuedo Army training. "Government projects are nothing without their funding."

"Good point, Xan." Buffy praised her friend. "I wish that the demon hunting military groups around the world would lose all of their funding now and forever."

"Wish granted," Anya declared while her demonic features slid into place. "I think you'll find you've been transferred, Riley." She walked over to Xander, and her face returned to normal. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Riley turned and stumbled away. He ran all the way back to Lowell house, and sure enough the Professor was having a hissy fit because her funding was gone. When Riley Finn caught sight of the creature she was manufacturing in room 314, Riley was suddenly glad that Buffy and her gang had made their wish. He shuddered to think about what could have happened if such a creature was turned loose on the populous.

Buffy turned her attention to Spike, and she slapped him lightly on the chest. "You're not my pet, Spike. You're my mate."

Spike looked down at the petite blond beside him, and his heart expanded painfully with emotion. He said, snarkily, "You keep me chained up like a pet, luv." Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth when Buffy turned a beautiful shade of pink. After all the little nasty things they had done together, it delighted him that she still blushed so prettily.

Buffy smacked the vampire, again. "You're such a pig! Why don't you go get the munchies while I meet Willow's new friend? Xander, go help him," she ordered. After she greeted Tara, the witch that Willow had met at the Wiccan meeting, Buffy pulled Anya aside. "Can I have one more little wish?"

"Sure, Buffy. What is it?"

"I wish that Spike no longer had the chip in his head." Buffy looked surprised at the small piece of silicone that appeared in the palm of her hand after Anya uttered 'wish granted'. She slipped it in her pocket, and then she flung her arm around Anya's shoulders. The two girls entered the house to find Xander and Spike engaged in some lighthearted banter.

"So why do you call him Peaches?"

"I thought we were here to watch a movie, Harris."

"Movie can wait. I really want to hear the story behind this. I need all the blackmail fodder I can get."


End file.
